Little Moments Hyotei Gakuen
by 1987 Angel
Summary: Por que Hyotei Gakuen es un escuela de tradición, las costumbre hay que respetarlas aunque eso incluya correr por toda la ciudad para poder ser el capitán por un semana. Imperial Pair, Dirty Pair, Silver Pair. Días del pues del 1º Seigaku Vs Hyotei


XXXX Dia siguiente 2 p

**WAAAA!! Encontre esto en mis queridísimos archivos y como es un one-shot decidí publicarlo XD todo debe salir de esta computadora XD **

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, ¬¬ era necesario esa declaración??.

**Advertencias:** Va a contener yaoi, pero es mas shonen ai ¬¬ bueno se entiende que es hombrexhombre

**Parejas:** IMPERIAL PAIR (TezAto), Dirty pair, Silver Pair

XXXX Días después del partido de 1º ronda del Torneo de Kantou- Seigaku Vs Hyotei XXXX

Sakaki estaba frente a su equipo espectralmente serio, los titulares de Hyotei estaban con shorts y musculosas negras.

-Muy bien, es bien sabido de que Hyotei desde hace mas de 10 años que no perdía en la primera ronda del Torneo de Kantou, así que les explicare por que están aquí en su día libre- Sakaki miro a todos y cada unos de sus titulares – Deberán ejecutar el castigo por perder, y este consiste en que el que gana, será el capitán durante una semana- antes de que Keigo reclamara agrego- Es una tradición en Hyotei Gakuen y la respetaremos como tal, Shishido, Choutaro y Yuushi, Gakuto, acérquense- Los nombrados pasaron adelante, Sakaki tomo la muñeca derecha de Shishido y la izquierda de Choutaro y los… esposo.

-Kantoku!! ¡¿Qué?!- Chillo Shishido

-Yuushi y Gakuto- y también los esposo y antes de que cualquiera pidiera una explicación hablo- Los jugadores de dobles estarán en equipo, el resto de los titulares irán por su cuenta. Es un circuito en el que deberán ir a distintos lugares por unas cintas de color, cada uno de ustedes tendran un color que los representara y solo esa les servirá para ganar, deben regresar antes de las 7 pm, los equipos deberan buscar solamente cuatro cintas, mientras que los individuales serán 5 cintas, aquí cada uno tiene su mapa, entendido-

-Si!-

-Keigo Atobe color Azul oscuro y Hiyoshi Wakashi color Naranjo, deberán ir a los mismos puntos, pero recuerden que importara mucho de las rutas que tomen, Jiroh Jiroh color Celeste y Kabaji Munehiro color Negro, ustedes tendrán los mismos puntos, Equipo Gakuto-Yuushi color Rojo y Shishido-Choutaro color Verde, ustedes tienen rutas distintas. Muy bien recuerden que el primero en regresar antes de las 7 p.m. será el capitán por una semana.-Sakaki tomo una gran inhalación- Comiencen!!-

Todos los titulares de Hyotei corrieron en distintas direcciones, con un solo pensamiento en la mente, ganar.

XXXX Treinta minutos después XXXX

-Yuushi te digo que es por este lado!!- Grito Gakuto

-Gakuto, según este mapa debemos y ir al este, no al Oeste- dijo calmadamente impidiendo que su compañero lo arrastrara en otra dirección

-Eres un tonto!! El Este esta por aquí!!-

-No, por ahí es el Oeste, yo soy el genio Gakuto-

Gakuto gruño cruzándose de brazos.

XXXXX

-Shishido- san creo que es por aquí- dijo dudoso caminando por un parque

-Si… definitivamente es por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Shishido estaba en el mejor de sus sueños, era simplemente como tener una cita, aunque estar esposados no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan mal, y la mejor excusa era caminar tomados de las manos para evitar dañar sus muñecas, había sido una jugada magistral, y aun mas ir sin un rumbo fijo, él sabia perfectamente que iban por el camino erróneo pero a quien le interesaba ser capitán por una semana si podía pasear con su querido Kohai tomados de la mano.

XXXXX Canchas de Tenis Callejero 2 horas después XXXXX

-Esto es aburrido- declaro un chico con gorra blanca tomando ponta

-Ryoma, es bueno salir con tu equipo, hasta el capitán y Mamushi vinieron!- dijo Momo.

-Fsshhh-

-Ya basta ustedes tres- dijo Oishi intentando mediar antes de que discutieran

-Pero Oishi es mas divertido si pelean realmente esta aburrido, todas las canchas están ocupadas y ningún partido que realmente valga la pena- declaro Fuji con su inseparable sonrisa

-Nya, Fujiko- Eiji miro nervioso a los jugadores que detuvieron el partido para envíale miradas fulminante al sonriente tensai

-Las posibilidades de que esta reunión fuera una buena idea 50-

-Inui-sempai por favor deje los porcentajes los días libres- Dijo desganado Momoshiro

-No le hables así a Inui sempai Fsshhh-

-Oi Cállate Mamushi-

Momo le dio la espalda y vio en una de las ramas de un árbol una cinta azul oscuro, extrañado subió al árbol y la saco.

-Que es eso Momo-chan?-

-Un cinta, Eiji sempai-

-Y que hacia eso ahí-

-Ten Ryoma- Momo se acerco y envolvió la cinta en la muñeca de Ryoma, quien se sonrojo al instante

-Nya!! Eso es muy tierno, el primer regalo de Momo-chan al pequeñito-

Ambos se sonrojaron. De pronto todos miraron a los arbustos, se escuchaban ruidos de ramas y como si alguien viniera corriendo. Y de pronto sin aviso, después de una voltereta y caer agachado pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguien… conocido. El muchacho se levanto y comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que su mirada se poso en Ryoma y frunció el ceño cuando se acerco a él.

-¿Atobe?- Todos dijeron sorprendidos excepto Tezuka y Ryoma

-Seigaku, debo reconocer que no me esperaba encontrarlos aquí- Todos quedaron en un tenso silencio sin saber exactamente que decir- ¿Echizen cierto?- pregunto un poco dudoso al novato, el cual cabeceo- Eso es mío- declaro apuntando a la cinta azul oscuro.

Ryoma la miro para después fruncir el ceño- No, es mío-

-Mira, mocoso no lo voy a repetir esa cinta es mía y la quiero AHORA!!-

-Atobe- Tezuka por fin hablo- No creo que esa sea la forma de pedir las cosas, y nos podrías explicar por que afirmas que esa cinta es tuya-

-Ah… por esto- de su bolsillo saco dos cintas azul oscuro- debo juntar 5 de estas y según el mapa la tercera se encuentra aquí-

-Hmm- musito Tezuka

-Nya pero es del pequeñito!!-

Ryoma sonrió afectadamente- Si quieres esta cinta que tal si la ganas en un partido de tenis-

-Eh?- Atobe pestañeo sorprendido para después sonreír afectadamente- Normalmente no juego con mocosos pero hoy haré una excepción, Tienes una raqueta que me prestes-

-Claro-

Ryoma iba a abrir su bolso para sacar las raquetas, pero la interrumpió la profunda voz de Tezuka.

-No tendrán un juego- declaro el capitán de Seigaku- Atobe tu eres un capitán, no puedes enfrentarte a otros jugadores si no es en un partido oficial- dijo tan apegado a las reglas como siempre

-OH…- Keigo se sorprendió - eso es cierto, lo había olvidado… esta bien iré por las otras dos cintas que faltan, asumo que volveré a mas tardar en dos hora, ¿estarán por aquí?-

-Si no te preocupes aquí estaremos, yo me cerciorare de ello- Tezuka se sintió mas aliviado, aunque su expresión no vario.

-Ok pero antes de irme- el muchacho miro a sus alrededores y después corrió directamente a un árbol para subirlo ágilmente- después bajo y camino donde estaba Ryoma con una cinta naranja, y envolverla en su otra muñeca- Dale un tiempo difícil a Hiyoshi…- sonrió para después desaparecer entre los arbustos a toda velocidad-

-Hyoitei es raro- declaro Momo y Tezuka tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no estallar en carcajadas

--3 minutos y 22 segundos después según Inui --

Apareció por una de las escaleras un agitado Hiyoshi que parecía venir de una guerra, estaba todo sucio.

-TU!!- Apunto a Ryoma y se dirigió a él- dame eso mocoso-

Momo se puso enfrente de Ryoma protegiéndolo y todo el equipo de Seigaku se puso a la defensiva.

-Enserio- pregunto irónico el mas joven de Seigaku

Hiyoshi gruño, lo que le faltaba, después de caer a un charco de lodo ahora se tenia que encontrar con Seigaku

-Nya si la quieres maúlla como gato-

Hiyoshi puso cara de terror

-Buena idea sempai- exclamo Momo divertido con la "sugerencia"

-No lo haré!!-

-Entonces no te daré la cinta- declaro Ryoma

Hiyoshi pensó sus opciones y dejando de lado su orgullo todo por ser capitán aunque fuera una semana maulló bajito.

-NYA Eso no fue un Maullido, debe ser mas fuerte que todos te escuchemos!!-

Hiyoshi se sonrojo y maulló mas fuerte provocando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor

-Ahora como un perro- salto Momo

-Que!!-

-Hazlo

Y así lo hizo…

Fuji abrió los ojos y sonrió aterradoramente -Y que tal…-

--10 minutos después de pasar por todos los sonidos de animales que se les ocurrió Hiyoshi estaba exhausto.--

-Ten…- Ryoma se saco la cinta naranja – Aun te falta mucho- sonrió afectadamente cuando lo vio correr a toda velocidad una vez tuvo en sus manos la cinta

-Nya!! Podemos hacer lo mismo cuando Atobe regrese!!-

-Eiji!!- regaño Oishi

-Ryoma quería un juego- Tezuka se metió en la conversación- Yo tendré un juego contigo por esa cinta-

Ryoma pareció pensarlo unos momentos para después suspirar resignado y sacarse la cinta y entregársela a su Buchou.- No tiene caso tener un juego si sabemos cual será el resultado-

Tezuka sonrió levemente una vez estaba la cinta en sus manos, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

XXXX Y en los otros grupos XXXX

-Te lo dije estamos perdidos!!- grito exasperado el pelicereza

-No estamos perdidos, se donde estamos- dijo ¬¬ tranquilamente el tensai

-Si yo también lo se!! En Japón!! Pero donde exactamente!!-

-No me sirven tus gritos Gakuto-

-Pues acostúmbrate por que los escucharas hasta que Mmm…!!- Yuushi lo beso para que se callara de una vez

XXXX XD Otro grupo mas XXXX

-Choutaro quieres un helado-

-EH?... – Choutaro aun estaba buscando el camino- pero Shishido san la competencia-

-Ya no importa de seguro ganara Atobe, él jamás permitiría que alguien mas tomara su lugar, y que dices, quieres un helado-

-Si…- Choutaro se sonrojo cuando su sempai lo dirigió a la heladería, desde hace rato que estaba pensando que esto era como una cita… y eso lo hizo sonreír,

XXXX De vuelta a la canchas 2 horas después XXXX

Tezuka era el único miembro de Seigaku que quedaba en el lugar, su equipo se había ido hace mas de treinta minutos, el capitán de Seigaku sabia perfectamente las razones de que seguía ahí, hasta tenia algunas ideas… todas que incluían al buchou de Hyotei. Aun después de haber pasado dias podia sentir la emocion de su partido, y recordaba esos hermosos ojos color zafiro de Atobe Keigo.

-Tezuka… Donde están los demás-

El chico de lentes volteo para encontrarse con Atobe en gloria y majestad

-Ellos ya se fueron, así que me quede esperando a que llegaras, yo tengo la cinta- dijo sacándola de su bolsillo

-Genial!- dijo sonriendo, cuando Tezuka se la paso- Muchas gracias por esperarme-

-Te di mi palabra recuerdas

-Claro-

-Y ahora vas a…

-Voy a Hyotei-

-Puedo acompañarte,

-EH?

-Digo… también voy en esa dirección podemos acompañarnos-

-Solo llegare a tiempo si corro-

-Oh… entonces olvida lo que dije- Tezuka se sintió como un… tonto, esperaba que en esa ocasión poder compartir un poco con el muchacho de ojos azules que lo cautivo durante ese monumental partido- Puedes irte de seguro llevas mucha prisa…

-No! No hay problema- Interrumpió de golpe -además de seguro que alguien ya gano… me gustaría mucho… eso…acompañarnos-

-Estás seguro-

-Si vamos-

Keigo en un intrépido movimiento tomo la mano de Tezuka y comenzó a caminar guiándolo. Después del susto inicial Tezuka recogió el paso caminando lado a lado y apretando sus manos en un agarre mas firme.

-¿quieres ponta o un helado?- Tezuka se animo a hablar

-Mmm… me vas a invitar

-Por algo te estoy preguntando

Keigo parecía pensarlo- Un helado-

Pasaron a una heladería y pidieron sus respectivos helados sin soltar su agarre ni un solo momento.

Se encaminaron nuevamente a Hyotei

-Ayer supe que pronto tendrías un chequeo- comenzó a hablar Keigo bajando la mirada

-Si, así es-

-¿Cuando?-

-El martes-

-Puedo acompañarte??- al notar la cara de asombro de Tezuka se apresuro a explicarse -Me preocupa un poco el tema de tu hombro eso es todo- dijo Atobe logrando controlar su sonrojo pero no pudo mantener la mirada en los ojos de su rival –Después de todo yo fui el causante de tu lesión –sus ojos reflejaron una incontenible tristeza

-No lo se… es después de clases, yo tendré que faltar a la practica, aunque eso no es nada nuevo ya que no he podido entrenar, pero tu tienes que hacerte cargo de tu equipo-

-No hay problema estoy seguro que Sakaki- sensei me permitirá excusarme ese día-

-OK, si no tienes ningún problema puedes acompañarme -

-Entendido ahí nos encontramos-

A Tezuka se le revolvió el estomago al percatarse que llegaban al lugar en que se dividía su camino.

-Hasta aquí- declaro Keigo mirando a Tezuka- Gracias por acompañarme, entonces nos vemos el martes-

-Si, nos vemos-

Keigo se acerco a Tezuka y beso su mejilla para después mirarse a los ojos, la duda se reflejo unos instantes en los ojos del capitán de Hyotei… por lo que Kunimitsu acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios en un casto y dulce beso, que duro apenas unos instantes pero que para ellos fue eterno. Y por unos segundos Tezuka le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente.

-Crei entender que estabas apurado

-Supongo que unos minutos mas no influirán demasiado…- y esta vez fue Atobe el que comenzó un beso mucho mas apasionado que el anterior.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Atobe se separo y sonrió afectadamente.

-Ahora si debo irme…

Y Keigo no dudo un segundo en salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Hyotei. El capitán de Seigaku mordió levemente su labio inferior, para después sonreír. Esperaba con ansias volver a verlo.

XXXX Afueras de la Hyotei XXXX

-Atobe por fin llegas- declaro Sakaki, Atobe había llegado a las 7: 15 pm y era el ultimo en llegar- Okay, les informo que solo uno logro volver a la hora con las cinco cintas que le correspondían- Todos esperaron pacientes- Kabaji Munehiro será el capitán la próxima semana, espero que hagas un buen trabajo Kabaji, Felicitaciones-

-Usu-

Sakaki se retiro en ese mismo instante…

-Mientras no fuera Hiyoshi realmente no me importaba- exclamo Gakuto alongando sus músculos.

Hiyoshi solo gruño

-Atobe cuantas cintas juntaste??- Pregunto Shishido

-Eh? Las cinco- dijo sonriendo afectadamente- Y tu Shishido como estuviste con Choutaro-

-Solo una cinta- declaro orgulloso, para después mirar a Yuushi- Al igual que el Dirty Pair-

-Exactamente, no pudimos descifrar el mapa- dijo Yuushi aun no entendiendo que había hecho mal

-Y tu Hiyoshi, pareces un desastre, como te fue- dijo Gakuto cambiando la atención, era una vergüenza haber conseguido solo una cinta

-Cuatro cintas- gruño molesto- No se como una de mis cintas fue a parar en el cuello de un rottweiler, no me dejo acércame mas de 3 metros a el, y me persiguió por todos lados-

Keigo sonrió travieso y todos los titulares de su equipo, menos Hiyoshi, entendieron lo que había pasado.

-Jiroh alcanzo a encontrar alguna cinta??-

-Jiroh-sempai encontró dos- dijo Choutaro

Shishido se encogió de hombros-No se como manejo estar despierto tanto tiempo-

-Merece un premio, Kabaji trae a Jiroh, iremos de compras-

-Usu-

Atobe, Kabaji y Jiroh en los brazos del ultimo caminaron hacia las tiendas. Dejando al resto de los titulares atrás

-Por lo menos descansaremos de Keigo una semana!!- Exclamo agradecido Gakuto, el resto de los titulares no podían estar más de acuerdo.

**XXXX**

**Bueno eso es todo…. Creo …. Bueno dejen reviews porfa… en realidad esto seguia pero mejor dejarlo en un one-shot no??**

**Disculpen si escribi mal alguna palabra en japones… es que no recordaba bien como era XD**

**Bye **


End file.
